List of Days of the United States Rangers Episodes
Theses are the episodes of Days of the United States Vigilantes a series about Jackhammer and the anti-hero vigilante team. Season 1 EP# 1: "Day of the Dead" Jackhammer visits El Toro town in Mexico near the border,but his visit isn't what he expected, he saw the United States flag upside down and underneath the flag of Mexico. Then he devise a plan on the Mexican holiday festivities. A plan that'll teach the Mexicans a lesson of what happens when they messed with the United States of America. 2: "The Rise of the USV" When Jackhammer rescues an African American teenage boy from the KKK linching mob, he invites him to his team. They also ran into Stanley Thompson who expresses his hatred towards Racists. They became a small groups of Vigilantes created to clean the United States from its filth. 3: "First Mission" the USV first mission in Dallas, Texas was to wipe out Hammerskins that are in the city while keeping a low profile. 4: "May I take your Order?" Jack receives rumors about The Order, one of the White Nationalist Revolution group is reform in Metaline Falls, Washington, the United States Vigilantes go out to destroy this Order and then corrupt a Crime Family there. 5: "Halestorm" Jack and the USV plans to assassinate Jacob M. Hale, new leader of the Creativity Movement, hoping to cause chaos of this racist group. 6: "Creativity changes" After the leader was assassinated, the USV picks off one individual of the Creativity Movement at a time. 7: "Mob Sweep" During their sweep in Florida, Jack noticed some Mafia activities gone on, he and the USV starts stealing the crime family's money in order to cause war on each other. 8: "Assault on the Resistance part 1" Jack and the USV devise a plan to wipe out the White Aryan Resistance from the USA once and for all 9: "Assault on the Resistance part 2" Jack and the USV arms themselves to launch a three-man assault on the White Aryan Resistance. 10: "The Code, part 1" Now the USV decides to enforce the US Flag Code all over the nation, even kill those who goes against it. 11: "The Code, part 2" Jack reveals the plan to destroy Traverse City, Michigan during the city's annual Film Festival. 12: "The Code, part 3 (season finale)" Jack and the USV launches an assault on the Traverse City Film Festival. Season 2 EP# 1: "Operation: Protest Sweep" After the Traverse City Film Festival Massacre, the USV starts killing off Anti-Americans for committing crimes against the United States of America. 2: "Obama your Mama" The USV releases the plans to assassinate canditate Barack Obama before he can set Michael Moore's plans, but David's having second thoughts. 3: "the Maine Massacre" The United States Vigilantes launches an massacre on the University of Maine for disrespecting the US flags which uses as art on the floor to be trampled on. 4: "The Mask" The USV were approached by the mysterious man. The man promised to help them to express their feelings all over the world. This man is Slade. 5: "The Fall of the USV" While working for Slade, Jack finds out that Slade is a criminal and the USV breaks the deal and a fight ensues which costs the team. 6: "Vengeance" Jack survives Slade's wraith but his team didn't. Fueled by vengeance, Jack sets off a quest to kill Slade for the loss of his arm and team. 7: "Meeting the Titans" An accident that nearly killed Jack, he was hospitalized by the Teen Titans. 8: "Titans' Training" After Jack got back on his feet, the Titans decided to test him on his battle skills and driving skills. 9: "Making the Team" Jack's approval made him an honory Titan, but Raven is suspecious about him and his behavior. 10: "Union Jack" Jack and the Teen Titans faced one of their old foes, Mad Mod, MM plans to hypnotize the entire city so he can take over the United States. This plan will test Jack's temper and he'll take on Mad Mod. 11: "Crossing the Line" Jack's behavior has made the Titans concerned that he shouldn't remain a titan, but the ordeal hits the fan when he got into a fight at the rave party. Robin and Jack start to argue and Jack quits the team. 12: "Jacked up (season finale)" Raven starts to enter Jack's mind as he departs Titans Tower and Jump City but receives painfull memories even for her. Season 3 EP# 1: "The Beginning" While Raven attempts to read his mind without him knowing, Jack visits his flashback where the pain has started from the good life in New York City to 9/11 2: "Hiding the Pain" Jack tries to carry on with his life, but it wasn't easy in the orphanage. 3: "The Discovery." As Jack was adopted by a foster family, Jack starts to have strange dreams. He starts building a device that'll take him between worlds. 4: "The Deadly Party" After Jack rebuilt himself and Met Jessica, everything starts to go sour when the KKK attacked his party and killed his foster family. 5: "The Rise of Jackhammer" After he survived the BBQ Party Massacre, Jack disappears and comes back to find Jessica. 6: "The Wraith of Jackhammer" Jack returns to earth a year later and starts killing the Nazi Punks and KKK that killed his family and girlfriend.